BELIEVE
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Sheryl tiene problemas para escribir una letra. ONE SHOT Alto/Sheryl fic


**BELIEVE**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, Satelight y Macross Frontier, believe pertenece a T, Mori y Rino es del disco Unaffected del DJ japonés ajapai feat Mai Nakabayashi aka May'n (la voz musical de Sheryl Nome).

Alto Saotome ingresaba a su departamento, con la fundación de la nueva colonia, los patrullajes y entrenamientos estaba rendido casi no había tenido tiempo para compartir con Sheryl puesto que ella estaba ocupada en la producción de su nuevo disco, aposto a que en cuanto entrara Sheryl ya se habría ido a la disquera, lo último que supo es que le habían ofrecido una pista musical increíble pero no sabía que letra ponerle, la chica comenzaba a sufrir porque ella en verdad quería ser la letrista para tan alegre melodía solo que no encontraba de que hablar.

Alto se dirigía al refrigerador para sacar un jugo de naranja enlatado enseguida encendió la televisión para no sentirse tan solo, en realidad comenzaba a extrañar la presencia de Sheryl en ese lugar. Como siempre el galaxy network estaba de fondo, él chico comenzaba a prepararse el desayuno, casi no le prestaba atención a las noticias de espectáculos hasta que escucho el nombre de Sheryl Nome, cogió una manzana, subió el volumen y le prestó interés a la noticia.

La chica hablaba de un concierto en grande para celebrar el descubrimiento del nuevo planeta y el asentamiento de una nueva colonia de la NUNS en dicho planeta los nombres que se barajeaban por supuesto era el de las dos idols que colaboraron para el entendimiento de los vajra y la NUNS, Sheryl Nome y Ranka Lee, aparte de ellas se manejaba la posibilidad de que Fire Bomber y las Milky Dolls acompañaran a la cenicienta y el hada intergalácticas en dicho concierto.

¿Fire Bomber? Alto sonrió sabía que Sheryl era una fanática de hueso colorado de Nekki Basara y de seguro ella estaría feliz al saber que finalmente compartiría el escenario con uno de sus ídolos. Sacó el celular de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones cargo y de inmediato marco el número de Sheryl. Las primeras notas de Don't be late se escuchaban desde el dormitorio. Alto termino la llamada y abrió la puerta del mismo.

Sheryl estaba profundamente dormida, el cuarto estaba lleno de pedazos de papel doblados y el cesto de basura a su límite.

El hada aun tenía puestos los audífonos y la misma melodía se reiniciaba cada que terminaba.

Alto se acerco lo más que pudo para observarla, realmente se veía en paz y hermosa, sus labios rosados invitaban al joven piloto a besarla.

La posición que Sheryl tenía en el escritorio obviamente era muy incómoda, Alto se debatía entre despertarla o dejarla dormir. Al acercarse para trasladarla del escritorio hacia la cama notó que la chica tenía a un lado un cuaderno. Alto sabía que ese no era el diario personal de Sheryl y que la mayoría de sus vivencias la cantante las publicaba en su blog. Para su sorpresa no era un cuaderno si no un álbum fotográfico y cada foto tenía un curioso nombre.

La primera Alto, Sheryl y Ranka miraban el hermoso cielo azul del planeta vajra, esta llevaba el título de:

We will be there for you always

En la segunda se mostraba a una chiquitina de cabello verde sonrojada y justamente a un lado la misma chica pero ahora adolescente en un escenario el título era:

Just be yourself and be carefree

La secuencia de fotos tenía una foto aérea de la flota Frontier o lo que quedaba de ella en el mar del planeta vajra. Lighten up and you make it estaba escrito en varios tonos.

Para su sorpresa Alto se encontró con una foto del equipo de la academia Miboshi con sus X-GEAR durante el primer concierto de Sheryl en la flota Frontier. Luca, Mikhael y Alto mostraban sus acrobacias. Take your mind fly sky high a un lado escrito en francés:

Beaucoup de grâces pour m'appuyer Mikhael-kun.

Después una foto que de alguna manera le había hecho llegar un fan.

Un Vf-25 messiah surcando el cielo, ella observando ese valkyrie desde el escenario y alzando su mano.

Let your hand touch the sky.

En ese instante Sheryl abrió los ojos. Alto al percatarse de esto volvió a colocar rápidamente el cuaderno junto a la diva.

Pensé que para estas horas ya estarías en la disquera.

Sheryl coloco sus lentes y volteo hacia el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche.

Aún es temprano, además quería darte una sorpresa pero me ganó el cansancio y me quede dormida.

Sheryl salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la estancia seguida por Alto.

Huele muy bien ¿Qué preparaste hime?

Ramen de res.

Alto preparaba la mesa y servía un poco de ocha en las tazas, Sheryl tomo asiento y observaba continuamente al chico, aunque no hablaban mucho, Sheryl se sentía satisfecha de al fin poder compartir un alimento con su hime después de varios meses.

Sheryl…

Alto miraba fijamente a la chica.

Escuche en el galaxy network que el NUNS está preparando un gran concierto para celebrar la colonización de este nuevo planeta y que tú y Ranka posiblemente alternaran con Fire Bomber.

Sheryl asintió.

Es tu sueño. Conocer a Fire Bomber.

En este momento tengo que plantearme nuevas metas y sueños Alto, toda mi vida está cambiando de una forma radical y agradable así que me encantaría compartir el escenario con ellos y seguir adelante.

Alto tomaba la mano de Sheryl entre las suyas.

Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado.

Lo sé. Sheryl se soltó sin querer hacerlo y se dirigió hacia su habitación para sacar su laptop. De inmediato la conectó en la pantalla de televisión.

Esta es tu sorpresa.

Un video comenzó a reproducirse.

La música de fondo era energizante y alegre.

Sheryl ¿puedes poner de nuevo el video?

Por supuesto.

Antes de iniciar la reproducción de nuevo Sheryl corrió hacia la habitación y extrajo una pluma y un cuaderno. Tomo asiento de nuevo y contemplo con Alto una vez más el video.

Al llegar a la parte de las fotografías que Alto había visto previamente en su álbum. Sheryl comenzó a cantar los títulos que las fotos llevaban y a escribir rápidamente en el cuaderno

We will be there for you always

Just be yourself and be carefree

Lighten up and you'll make it

Take your mind fly sky high

Let your hand touch the sky

Sheryl sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza, seguía cantando según lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Oh yeah…

Just close your eyes and see the possibilities

There's nothing you can't do to make your dreams come true

Follow your way no matter what they say

All you've got to do is believe.

Sugee Sheryl. Alto miraba embelecido a la chica que tenía frente a él.

Estoy escribiendo no me interrumpas

De verdad que eres muy rara cuando compones

Look up at the sky and son you'll see

Everything is up to you

Gather strength and feel the breeze

You will soon become the scaring sensation

¿Que te parece hime?

Bien pero eso es todo

No solo es el coro. Ya tengo una idea más clara de la letra para esa canción. Oye Alto hoy es tu día libre ¿verdad?

Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Me preguntaba si podíamos salir a pasear en tu messiah más tarde.

Supongo que si

Es que quiero terminar la letra en el lugar que solo nos pertenece a ti y a mí.

Alto miro extrañado a la chica.

Baka, me refiero a ese cielo azul sin límites.

Creo que no solo nos pertenece a nosotros Sheryl.


End file.
